2 lovers torn apart  Kevin Jonas  One shot
by kittykins666
Summary: Kevin Jonas & O/C loved each other from the first day but after 3 years on tour... will Kevin be able to except her new life?


_**TWO LOVERS TORN APART BY A MISTAKE AND ONE CHOICE? A KEVIN JONAS ONE SHOT!**_

I sat in my room remembering things that has happened in my life. I sat there holding one of my favorite pictures of me and Kevin on my first day of school.

15 years ago

I walked to my front door in my school uniform, scared to open it, thinking that the world is going to swollow me whole. My hand reached for the door knob while shaking when my mom touched my shoulder.

"You know Kevin is going to be with you?"

I nodded & smiled. My mom walked me out to the front & across to Mrs. Jonas car. I hopped in next to Kevin who was next to a 3 year old Joe.

"Hi Kevin, Hi Joey." I waved to them.

"HI ABBY!" joe jumped up and down in his seat. Mrs. Jonas hopped in the car after waving to my mom.

"Joe come sit in the front." She said looking at Joe still bouncing in his seat. Joe climbed through to the front, sitting down and did up his buckle. While I buckled up I looked at Kevin.

"Kevvy, I'm scared."

"Why Abby?" He asked whispering like I did.

"What if no one likes me? What if they all pick on me?" Mrs. Jonas started up the car.

"Don't worry. They won't & I'll be there with you every second." A 5 year old Kevin said promising as well as calming my nerves for my first day of school.

NOW

I remembered how much that meant to me hearing him say that. I felt like hugging him but I didn't, and he was right. My first day was awesome, and he spend every second with me except when we went to the toilet. Our school life was all like that until Kevin's girlfriend dumped him for his best friend well, now ex best male friend.

13 Years Old- the night that Kevin's first girlfriend broke up with him. 

I was sitting at my desk doing my maths homework when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." I called out and in walked my dad.

"Hey honey. How are you doing?" He asked hugging me.

"I'm fine. Ever since I told you about Kevin and Stacey going out you are always coming in and checking on how I am doing. Why?"

"Cause I know that you and Kevin don't get to hang out that much anymore." I nodded and went back to work. My dad got up & went to walk out.

"Hey daddy?" I turned in my seat looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Is it wrong to have a crush on your best friend?"

"No honey, most people have a crush on their best friend. If they are different genders." He came back & sat down. "Why? Do you like Kevin?"

"Yeah but I can't do anything about it plus I dont want it to screw up our friendship and most likely it will if I tell him." He sighed in not really understanding a 13 year old girl.

"I think you should talk to your mommy about that." He chuckled, causing me to laugh at him.

"Bubba?" I heard my mom's voice. It was so smooth & caring. I never really heard her voice before. It was just her being the loving mother that she is.

"Yes mommy?" As I said that my daddy just cracked up laughing.

"Kevin is on the phone crying. He wants you to go over there." I got up hugging my mom and dad before running over the road to Kevin's house. I rang the door bell even though Mrs. Jonas said not to and to just walk in because I was like family to them.

"Hey Abby, Kevin is in his room, just go up there." Mr. Jonas smiled at me. I walked up the stairs yelling hi to Mrs. Jonas. I walked to kevins door to find Joe and Nicki out side.

"Hey guys. What are yous doing?"

"Nothing." Joe said, I looked at Nick who was now 8 years old, "We are trying to get Kevin out of his room." Nick answered me.

"Why?"

"Cause he is upset. Why are you here?" Joe said acting like a spy.

"He asked me over."

"Oh so he wants to talk to Abby but wont talk to us. His brothers." Joe said walking off to Nick's room & closed the door. Nicki rolled his eyes till he realised Joe went into his room. He ran to his door punching on it & yelling for his brother to open it. I heard Joe laugh, as I knocked on Kev's door.

"GO AWAY!" he yeled.

"But it's Abs."

"Abby." I heard him whisper while he got off his bed and opened the door. When it opened, i saw kevin's eyes were all red and puffy. My heart broke, I hated seeing him like this like this was the first time and I hoped the last. He pulled me into his room and slammed the door, then hugged me.

"Kev, What happened?"

"Stacey..." He said on my shoulder starting to cry again.

"What did she do?" I already had my fist bunched up.

"She broke up with me for Adam. She said I wasn't for her and that she never loved me." He cried even harder as we sat down on the bed.

"Adam, as in Adam Wester?" I asked thinking of our best friend.

"Uh-uh." He held tighter as I went to get up to find and bash the both of them.

"No. Please Abs, I dont want to be alone." he spoke sadly and and looking at me with pledding eyes. I sat back down hugging him.

NOW

I laughed remembering that night we fell asleep on his bed. Denise took a picture of me asleep in his arms. I picked up the next picture & it was of Kevin and I all black and blue with both of us with cut lips smiling.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL - still 13 years old.

Denise woke us up. I was in Kev's arm's and I didn't want to move. At school, Kevin didn't want to be there before the half of lunch was over I saw Stacey and Adam. Kevin pulled my arm trying to get me to stay away from them but it didn't work. I ran from Kev to Stacey.

"Yo Stacey, why'd you brake up with Kev for this HVI infested thing?" I yelled in her face.

"What?" She asked like she didn't hear me. I got pissed off, I lost controll and punched her causing her to fall over and off of her chair. She looked at me really pissed off and her nose was bleeding as I held in a laugh.

"BITCH!" Adam yelled raising his hand when I didn't realise that; Kevin pushed me out of the way & took the hit to his jaw, that busted up his lip. Stacey ran up to Adam going to leave but I still had anger in me. I chased after them, jumping on her back punching over and over again. Adam pulled me off of her by my hair. Kevin got angry by that and he speared Adam landing on his punching him in the face over and over again while Stacey got the upper hand on me, spiltting my lip a few times, some teachers came and broke us up. We got sent home, my mom, Lee-anne took both of us home because Denise and Paul and my dad Jake was at work. Kevin ended up with a spilt lip, left black eye and right eye lightly brusied. I had a few spilts in my lip, both eyes black and a broken nose.

"Thanks abs."

"What? Why?"

"Because with out you, I most most likely be at home crying my eyes out. I feel really good but guilty because we got suspended for a week,"

"Kevvy, You got all of your anger out & so did I. So you shouldn't feel guilty. I mean you saved me from getting hurt by Adam. & I'm sorry for that and getting you suspended. K?" he nodded smiling at me.

"K darlin's. SMILE" My mom said with a camers in hand, we side hugged and smiled the best we could with out getting in to much pain.

NOW

I was there for Kevin & he was there for me through out the good and the bad. when Kevin, Joe and Nick made the promise to stay pure till Marriage so did I. I picked up the next picture of me, Joe and Paul at my mom's funeral. Kevin was getting me a drink when this was taken, I know a funeral isn't a place for camera but my mom wanted it because she nearly always had a camera in hand.

MOM'S FUNERAL

They just lowered my mom into the ground, Everyone was crying, I couldn't believe my mom died of lung cancer. She never smoked on her life, never even went near a smoker. She never told us she was sick or anything which made it even worse. We got to the reception as she wanted to be buried before hand. Dad spoke first, then I did, I got up and started to cry lightly.

"My mom was one of the greatest people i have ever known & ever will... she meant the world to everyone. To everyone that she met she changed their life for the better. She was one of the most unselfish, most caring person, we all will most likely ever meet. She was really one in a millon. when I look back at my 16 years I wish I could of known her for longer then that... As I said before she was the most unselfish, most caring person. She helped the homeless, she helped people when they needed it, and beside all of that she still had time to hang with her friedns and family as well as have her own business and for that she was classed as a hero in my eyes. but even if she didn't do anyone that she would have always been my hero because she was my mom. I believe that we have been blessed to have met an angel in my mom and even though that your not here in person, you will live on in all of our hearts. I love and miss you so much mommy." I stepped down and hugged my daddy as my uncle Graig got up and spoke a few works.

"My sister always had some kind of camera in her hand and she flimed this 2 weeks before she died."

VIDEO

My mom sat in a seat.

"Hey how you all doing? Kind of a stupid question cause yous are at my funeral. huh? Oh well. I lived my life the way I wanted to and I'm so happy to have seen my daughter grow up & change into a lovely young lady. I'm sure that you'll keep changing too. *laughs* I am so thrilled that I got to meet everyone that I have. You all changed my life for the greatest. I am sorry that I didn't tell you that I was sick but they didn't really know what it was & didn't want when I recorded this. I don't want yous to mourn my death but celebrate my life. I love each and every single one of you. Well better go. I'll see you all in heaven. I love yous. Signing off now." and the TV went black.

NOW

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I thought of my mom. that was 1 year before the Jonas family left for tour and 3 months after they left I fell pregant. I took a deep breath as I picked up the next picture of me, my dad and my son 2 days after he was born. Us 3 were on my hospital bed smiling. My dad at the back hugging me and me holding my son at the time I couldn't think of what to name him but we were so happy that a new life was made.

9 MONTHS BEFORE THE PICTURE WAS TAKEN

I was walking in the park about 30 minutes away from the hotel I was staying at so I could see my grand parents. They lived 6 hours away from me & my dad. I was staying in a hotel because their place only could sleep 2 people at the most it was that small. I mean who doesn't have a couch? I'll tell you who. My grandparents, but they are awesome. They always let me have cookies even when I'm really high on sugar already. Anyways I was walking in the park it was about 7:30 so it was just starting to get dark now. I decided to make my way back to the hotel when BAM! down I go and black out. I woke up in a hospital bed. Seeing my grand parents for the first time in however long I was knocked out for and seeing them cry wasn't the sight I wanted to see.

"Why are you guys crying?" My grandmother sufferocated me in a hug. man she is strong of an old lady.

"Abby thank god." My poppy said joining her.

"dude and Dudette. Chill what happened?" I asked not really understanding it, Poppy sighed as I rubbed my belly.

"Honey you're pregant." Shirly (grandma) told me.

"Okay then... How?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We think you were raped 6 weeks ago in the park." My poopy spoke."Do you remember anything?"

" 6 WEEKS! I have been out for 6 WEEKS?" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Honey, I understand but dont worry. You father is out there sleeping, he already called Kevin and told him you were in a car crash. He doesn't know what else to tell him cause he didn't know if you were going to keep this _thing_ inside of you. I said that you should get rid of that _thing._" My grandma said calming, just then I realised I was raped. I heard her say it before but it didn't click.

"_THING?"_ I raised my voice at what she called my child.

"Yes Abby You were raped 6 weeks ago remember?" She said pushy.

"I remember being hit in the head then waking up her and hearing my grandmother call her great-grandchild a thing." I said riping my hand out of hers. I can't believe she would call a living human a 'thing'. I never would have thought she could have done that.

"So you are keeping he or she?" I heard my dad's voice. I looked up at him smiling weakly and nodding slowly. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not but I can't kill a baby.

NOW

I was only 17. 17 years old when I fell pregant. 17 years old when I got raped. 17 years old to hate my grandmpother & 17 when I gave birth. Since that day at the hospital I haven't spoken to her. Heck I haven't even told the jonas's. I am scared of what they will think, but i love my son even though I dont know what his father looks like, all I know is that thanks to Andrew's (son) DNA is that he is locked up. 3 months after I gave birth my dad Jake handed me the deed to the house, just incase something might happen to him. *HONK HONK* Crap they are back. I shoved the pictures back into the case, I ran down the stairs while wipping the tears away. I opened the door.

"welcome back. how was all of your flights?" I smiled at Frankie as he high fived me.

_I'm surpised that he remembers me,_ I thought to myself as Mrs. J answered my question.

"It was alright a little rough taking off. How have you been sweetie?"

"Not bad thanks been really tired but you know my name is Joe, mommy." Joe joked, I just laughed. He hasn't changed. We all sat down and caught up. It was time for me to tell them. I took a deep breath.

"alright, I need to tell you something." I said to Denise as we both walked into the kitchen to make a few coffees and a hot choc for Frankie.

"Yes Darl?"

"I have a son." I blurted out her face dropped alittle not expecting that. "I know, what you're going to say 'what about the promise?' I know but it was by force & not my choice. Yes it was to keep him, you know me I can't kill anything." I said fast, hoping she understood me, It was still hard for me to talk about it even though he was locked up. Denise grew pale.

"Oh my god! It's ok, dont worry about the promise It wasn't your fault. It's ok hon." She hugged me stroking my hair."Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no.

"Denise I dont even know what happened. I was walking through the park near my grandparents place and got hit in the head knocked out for like 6 weeks," Her eyes went wide.

"6 weeks?" I nodded. we walked back into the lounge I handed Frankie his hot choc.

"Abs, I'm home." My dad yelled out as he walked throw the door. All the Jonas' said hello to him

"Hi mommy." Andrew came running up to me with his arms wide open.

"Hey baby, how are you?" I picked him up and sat him on my lap looking at him.

"Good, Popstar took me to the park." he was all smiles. He started to call my dad Popstar instead of poppy due to he heard dad singing in the shower really badly I might add.

"So..." Dad started to speak.

"Moomy, who are these peoples?" he stared at Kevin smiling.

"This is Mr. Jonas, Mrs. jonas, Nick, Frankie, Joe and that's Kevin." I said pointing to each of them.

"Popstar?" I faced dad.

"Yeah bud?"

"Can you please take Andy and Frankie upstairs please?" he nodded as he took them upstairs.

"k...So your married? Why didn't you tell us? Oh I know... your ashmed of us well..." Joe cracked a teary.

"She was raped." My dad came down stairs and back into the lounge room, the guys eyes dropped out of their head and on to the floor, well could have with how wide they went.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Mr. Janos.

"I didn't know how." I looked down onto the ring. "We talked some more I looked at Kevin a few times to see that he was staring at the floor. After two hours of talking they left back to their house for the first time in nearly 3 years.

THE NEXT DAY

I just got back from work in the music store around 12:30. I walked into the kitchen and started to cook lunch for myself. Dad got the day off and spend it with Andy at the town show. he offered to take Frankie, Nick and Joe but they wanted to sleep. I just surved the salad roll, sat down and began to eat. *KNOCK KNOCK* I sighed walking over to the front door there stood Kevin.

"Hey man, what's up?" I said stepping aside to let him in. We walked into the kitchen. "You want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. So are you ok?" he asked I nodded putting my plate in to the sink " Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I turned around facing him. He didn't straighten his hair. The beautiful brown curls, making his dark brown eyes stand out more.

"You were raped."

"I know but like I said last night. I love my son even though what happened to me and the guy that did it is in jail & my best friend is back." I smiled seeing him smirk. I opened my arms asking or a hug with out words.

"I've missed you so much Kevy." I said taking in his smell.

"I love you." My eyes went wide as those words left his mouth.

"I love you too man." I said hoping that he wouldn't find out that I meant it with all of my heart. he pulled out of the hug.

"I really mean it Abs, I want to marry you. I always have and these past few years I knew I really do love you." I felt like I was dying I was that happy.

"Huh?" _Idiot! _I called myself.

"I love you. I want to be with you. I know we are only 21 but I'm ready to look after you, andrew and our kids one day. I know you dont feel the same way but I am going to fight this till I get you as my wife." I laughed.

"You really mean this huh?" He nodded. "So skip the whole dating boyfriend/girlfriend thing and straight to marriage?" He nodded again. "You know the isn't and never was a fight to fight. You have always had my heart." I kissed his lips. "Finally."

"Huh?" He asked looking down at me.

"I've always wanted too do that." I smiled laughing alittle at myself. He laughed too and kissed me again before pulling me into a hug once again.

THE END

Sorry if you didn't like it, its my first Jonas brother story okay. anyways rate and or message please. luv ya all. Kittylin.


End file.
